


Through Your Eyes

by brightstardust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Awkward Keith, M/M, Might be OOC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-04-27 17:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14430162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightstardust/pseuds/brightstardust
Summary: This fic is based on this prompt: AU where soulmates can read one another’s thoughts, but only by making direct eye contact. This can result in awkward, fluffy, steamy, or angsty situations.





	1. How We Met

Keith Kogane walked down a rainy street covered in dead leaves. He brushed his hand through his hair as he let out a sigh, his breath visible in the cool air. Shiro walked beside him, chatting about how his date with Allura went last night, but Keith wasn’t listening. He was exhausted after a restless night, barely getting a wink of sleep. To wake himself up, he decided to go out with Shiro for some coffee. A tall, lean boy with short ruffled hair walked past them. For a moment, Keith and the stranger shared eye contact.

_“Beautiful.”_

Keith kept walking in his tired zombie state, still tuning out Shiro’s story. Wait. He froze. That thought wasn’t his own. It wasn’t his voice either. He whipped his head around to catch sight of the stranger. The boy was standing a few yards away, perhaps shaken by the interaction as well. Then the boy shook his head and continued walking. Shiro tried to get Keith’s attention, but suddenly, he sprinted after the boy. “Wait!” He shouted. The boy spun around and blushed lightly after realizing who was calling for him.

“Please, wait.” Keith huffed. He finally reached him and took many deep breaths. He thought carefully how he would explain himself. Instead of confronting the boy’s thoughts, he decided to act like he was simply interested in him. “Would you... Would you like to go out sometime?” Keith panted. The boy’s eyebrows raised and his blush darkened. “Um, sure.” He replied. Keith handed him his phone with a shy smile. He entered his phone number and turned sharply. “I’ll be expecting a text later, pretty boy.” He chuckled as he left.

Keith stood there with his mouth agape, watching him leave. He glanced down at his phone and saw the contact name. Lance. With a heart emoji. Keith blushed. His mind became filled with Lance, but his thoughts ceased as he jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “What was that about?” Shiro asked. “I… I got his number.” Keith answered with a shy smile. Shiro patted Keith back proudly with a small chuckle.

 

* * *

 

**6:23 pm**

**Keith:** ...Hey.  
**Lance <3:** Ah is this the guy that chased me down for my number?

Keith gripped his phone tightly, immediately flustered.

 **Keith:** Yes I mean I’m not usually that desperate  
**Keith:** Oh god wait I didn’t mean it like that  
**Keith:** I mean  
**Lance <3:** Haha oh my god you’re just as awkward through text as you are in person  
**Lance <3:** Maybe even worse if that is even possible  
**Keith:** Ah I’m sorry  
**Lance <3:** Lol it’s fine  
**Keith:** Um.. so  
**Keith:** When are you free?  
**Lance <3:** Friday would be good

Keith glanced at the calendar on his wall, today is Wednesday. His heart started to beat quickly.

 **Keith:** Ok  
**Keith:** Would you like to go to lunch?  
**Lance <3:** Sure  
**Lance <3:** I’ve got to go now  
**Lance <3:** Keep in touch ;)

Keith inhaled deeply, his eyes glued to the screen. He stared at the winky face, leading to the thoughts of that face his saw earlier. That handsome… Cute… Dreamy… Keith shook his head to stop himself before he started to drown in his thoughts. He sighed dreamily with a smile on his face as he relaxed on his bed. He heard the soulmate story his whole life and he believed it when he was young, but like many, he stopped as he grew up. But after running into Lance, he begins to question his beliefs.

* * *

 

On the following morning, Keith headed to the nearby coffee shop to get his daily fix. After he entered the building, he saw Shiro and walked over to him. “Good morning, Keith.” Shiro greeted. “Hey.” He replied.

“Did you talk to that boy you ran after yesterday?”

Keith softly punched Shiro’s arm before finally speaking. “Yeah…”

“Well?”

“We have a date on Friday.”

“Ooooo-”

“Quick it!” Keith hissed. Shiro laughed loudly, holding his stomach. “Hi, Shiro.” Allura greeted with a flirty smile as she walked by with a tray in her hand. “O-Oh, hello, Allura.” Shiro stuttered with a faint blush and a weak wave. Keith rolled his eyes, thinking of how Shiro dragged Keith to this place just to stare awkwardly at one of the employees. He did like their coffee though. He yawned as he took a sip of his drink before leaving to prepare for his day.

Keith worked two jobs, both were his own businesses. He created knives most of the day, selling them to eager buyers. The other half of his day, he taught self defense classes. Every week day from 1pm to 3pm he had class sessions. Afterwards, he was open for one-on-one sessions. He was open to sell knives in the mornings and evenings to avoid clashing with his classes.

He sighed heavily, wiping sweat from his forehead. He looked at the small teenage boy in front of him. “Good work today,” He smiled. “Let’s continue next time.” Keith grabbed a towel and wiped off his face and neck. He reached for his water bottle and took a few sips. His phone buzzed on the counter, displaying a text.

* * *

 

**4:12 PM**

**Lance <3:** Hey, you~  
**Keith:** Oh hey  
**Lance <3:** What’s up?  
**Keith:** I just finished my self defense classes, still working for a bit though  
**Lance <3:** Ooo you take self defense classes?  
**Keith:** Oh well uh I actually um  
**Keith:** Teach them  
**Lance <3:** Really? That’s so cool!  
**Keith:** Haha I guess so  
**Lance <3:** I hope our date doesn’t interfere with your work  
**Keith:** It’s ok  
**Keith:** I can… head to lunch a little earlier than usual  
**Lance <3:** You’d do that for me?  
**Keith:** Yeah of course  
**Keith:** I mean uh  
**Keith:** Why would I ask you out if i wasn’t good at time management haha  
**Keith:** Ha  
**Lance <3:** Well I look forward to it~

Keith felt hotter than he was a moment ago, causing him to take more sips of his water. He sighed and rested his arms on top of the counter. He began to feel knots in his stomach, anxious about meeting tomorrow.


	2. The Date

Keith tapped his fingers on the counter as he held his head in his other hand. He stared at the front doors of his establishment, waiting for customers and waiting for time to pass quickly. He kept glancing at the clock on the wall. 11: 20 am. Time was going fast, but not fast enough. Keith wanted someone to come in to distract himself from his thoughts of Lance. His phone suddenly rang on the glass counter top, making him snap out of his thoughts with a slight jump. “Hello?” He asked. “Hey, pretty boy~ I just realized we never decided on a place to meet.” Keith melted after the first few words that came out of Lance’s mouth, causing him to rest his arm and elbow on the counter. “Hello?” Lance never got a reply and spoke again, making Keith flinch. “Right, s-sorry, sorry. Um.. There’s a cafe down the street from my work on Fleet Street.”

“Ah, I know the one.” Lance hummed. “Okay, I’ll head over there soon. I expect to see you at noon~”

“Ah hahaa I’ll be there!” Keith laughed nervously. Lance laughed along and ended the call with a final flirtatious farewell. Keith covered his face with his hands, feeling embarrassed by his awkwardness. After several minutes, he finally put up the “out for lunch” sign and dashed down the sidewalk to meet Lance. His heart was racing, and it wasn’t just from the running. He was nervous, he hadn’t been on a date before. He wasn’t into dating or romance, he believed he had better things to focus on, but that all changed when he crossed paths with Lance.

 

* * *

 

 

Once Keith reached the cafe he slowed down and started to run his hands through his hair. He took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself down. With one last deep inhale, he grabbed the door handle and walked into the building. He immediately spotted Lance, sitting in the far left corner by a large window. The sunlight light his face up beautifully, making his eyes shine. Keith’s mouth opened slightly. Keith’s hair was still slightly messy from the run and he had slight sweat on his forehead. But his messy hair curled around his face cutely, making Lance giggle to himself.

_“He looks adorable.”_

_“He looks even more stunning than he did when we first met.”_

Both of their eyes widened for a moment until Keith glanced away and cleared his throat before going to the table. He sat down quickly and pushed in his chair, keeping his eyes down. When he was finally settled he dared to look up at Lance. Lance was staring at him with curious eyes, when he saw those purple eyes greet his he smiled warmly. “Hello.” He greeted. “Hello…” Keith greeted back. “You know… You never told me your name.” Keith sat up straight and his eyebrows rose. “I… I didn’t?” He questioned. Lance shook his head with a small chuckle. “Am I just a number in your phone then?” Keith pushed further. “I literally put you as what I’ve been calling you, Pretty Boy.” Keith’s cheeks flushed and he torn his eyes away from Lance. “...It’s Keith.” He finally spat out. “It’s nice to meet you, Keith.” Keith snapped his eyes back to the boy and gave a little shy smile.

“So how has your day been?” Lance continued. “It’s been slow.” After a moment he was suddenly hit with realization and panicked, shooting his hands up, “I mean now it’s much better!”

“Is that so?”

“Y-Yes…”

“Hm,” Lance hummed with a smirk. “Well, I’m glad I was able to brighten your day.”

“What about you?”

“Ah well, I’ve been waiting anxiously for our date and now, here we are, so it’s been going well so far.”

Keith fidgeted with his hands under the table, rarely looking into Lance’s eyes. Lance became slightly concerned, scared that Keith might be uncomfortable. “Keith?” Keith looked at Lance, staring back into his eyes instinctively.

_“God I hope I’m not making him uncomfortable. He looks anxious.”_

_“I can’t believe someone like him is on a date with me. I’m on a date I’monadateohmygod WhatdoIsayhowdodateswork”_

Lance raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. Keith looked back at Lance with slight worry after hearing the thought fuel his mind. “Does he think he’s making me uncomfortable? Am I actually reading his thoughts? What is going on?” Keith thought with panic. Lance glanced down at the table. “Would you like to order something?” Keith’s panic slowly decreased as Lance’s question brought him to their reality. “Ah… yes.” After looking through the menus, a waitress arrived and left quickly as she had came.

“So… you said that you teach defense classes.” Lance began.

“Oh. Yes.”

“That’s got to be fun, huh? You think I could stop by sometime?”

“I-If you’d like! I’d be happy to teach you.”

“Maybe a little one-on-one session, eh?” Lance smirked again with a faint blush. Keith exploded and began stumbling over his words. Lance felt amused as he watched him rub the back of his neck. “I-I-I suppose, if that is what you prefer. U-Um..” Keith’s expression switched from flustered to uncertainty. Lance’s smile faded and he shifted his posture. He reached his hand out and placed it on top of Keith’s. “Hey,” He said softly with a serious look. “I’m sorry if I went too far. If I ever make you uncomfortable, tell me and I’ll stop.” Keith’s tense shoulders fell and he placed his other hand over his. “No no no! It’s okay! You don’t make me uncomfortable!”

“You sure?”

“Yes! It’s just…” Keith drew his hands away from Lance’s. “I’ve never been on a date before…”

“Oh…” Lance sat back against the back of the chair, processing their situation. “Well, I’m happy to be your first.” Keith smiled, but his attention was pulled away when the waitress came back. “A salad for you and a sandwich for you.” She said as she placed their plates down. “Enjoy!” She cheered before turning and leaving. The two began to eat, staying silent for a while as they ate. “Hey, Lance?” Lance hummed in response. “What do you do for work?” Lance swallowed his bite and took a sip of water before replying. “I work at a daycare center. I have years of babysitting experience, mainly from babysitting my younger siblings.”

“You like children?”

“They can be fun to be around. A bit wild at times though.”

Keith looked out the window, drifting into his thoughts. Lance seemed perfect so far. He was handsome, sweet, flirty, and supposedly worked well with children. He felt eyes on him and moved his eyes back towards Lance.

_“Beautiful.”_

There it was again. The voice. The same word that brought Lance to Keith. Keith shifted in his seat, clearly intrigued. He wanted to ask Lance how he was getting into his mind, but pushed it aside, thinking it was just his head playing tricks on him. If that wasn’t the case, he figured he’d seem crazy and drive Lance away. They finished their lunch and Keith walked out of the building with Lance. They were close as they stood outside of the doors. “I had a great time, Keith. I hope we can do this again sometime.” Keith felt relieved. “Me too.” Lance turned and started to leave, waving goodbye. “Talk to you later~” Keith waved slowly as he watched him leave, the same way he did the other day. Keith sighed happily and walked back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The demon barber of Fleet Street ~


	3. I'm Falling For You

Keith couldn’t stop thinking about their date. All he could see was Lance’s curled hair falling beautifully across his forehead as he tilted his head with interest. Or the way his eyes glowed as he chuckled with amusement. Keith’s thoughts stopped as a punch came towards his face from his opponent. He was having a session with a newcomer and he wasn’t putting enough focus into it. He quickly dodged the punch and swept his foot behind the boy’s feet, making him stumble. Keith stood over the boy, panting as he tried to pull himself back into the room. He opened eyes and stared down at a pair of brown eyes looking at him with surprise. “Oh, sorry, Matt.” Keith reached out his hand and helped him up. Matt stood in front of him, adjusting his clothes. “It was on instinct, I don’t use a move like that on my customers, unless they want a challenge.”

“It’s alright,” Matt smiled. “That’s understandable.” Keith smiled back in relief and walked over to the counter. He tossed a water bottle to Matt and they both drank. “I better get going, my sister is expecting me.” Matt reached down to grab his bag as he spoke. “I’ll lead you out.” Keith replied as he followed him to the front door. After they stepped out the door a small girl ran down the sidewalk and skidded to a stop in front of them. “Matt! Ew, you’re all sweaty..” She cringed, taking a step back. Matt took a hand and ruffled up her hair. “What were you expecting?” He laughed. She laughed and adjusted her glasses. Matt rolled his eyes, “You don’t even need those, you know.”

“It’s not like you need them, you have contacts now!” She threw back. Keith stood there, folding his arms as he watched the interaction between the two. They clearly had a strong bond and resemblelled each other well. The girl shifted her eyes to Keith and immediately lit up. “Hey, wait a minute! Aren’t you the guy who went on a date with Lance?” She asked, pointing at him. “Pidge!” Matt exclaimed as he held up his hands. “Uuuh… What?” Keith was taken off guard by the sudden inclusion. “You are, I’m certain. No one has a mullet these days, it’s got to be you.” Keith felt a slight twinge of annoyance. “I’m a friend of his, he told us about your date,” Pidge smirked. Keith’s annoyance turned to curiosity, hoping Lance said good things.

“He did? What did he say?” He blurted out. “A lot of things. But, overall, he hopes for another.” The corner of Keith’s mouth twitched, almost giving a smile. Matt glanced at his phone and put a hand on Pidge’s shoulder. “Well, it’s getting late, we better not keep Keith any longer from his business.” Pidge nodded and after Matt took a few steps away she leaned towards Keith. “Better treat Lover Boy well or else,” she threatened with a smile and a glint in her eye. “Bye!” She rushed after her brother and left.

* * *

 

Keith walked back into his store and began to clean up. He began to close up and hesitated as he stood at the door. His thoughts drifted back to the siblings and the mention of Lance. He turned off the lights and locked the door. He walked to his apartment and dropped his bag in the entrance. He kicked his shoes off and headed to the bathroom. He took his phone out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. He stared at it for a moment before getting in the shower. Hot water rushed over him, his bangs draped over his eyes. Keith stood still as he let the day play over and over in his mind. With one hand, he brushed his bangs back with a sigh. “I wonder if he told Pidge about the weird mind reading connection.. That’s if he felt it too..” He thought deeply.

Keith took a step out of the shower and rubbed a towel over his head as he dried his hair. He wrapped the towel around his neck, staring at his messy hair in the steamy mirror. He pressed the power button on his phone to check the time, but the time only held his attention for a second as his eyes were stolen by a text message he missed.

**7:00 PM**  
**Lance <3:** Hey I had a great time today I hope we can go out again sometime <3

Keith blushed lightly, happy that Lance had made contact with him again. He glanced back at himself in the mirror and ran his hands through his hair. He turned his face from right to left, questioning his appearance. He finished drying off and combed his hair. He put on comfortable clothes and headed to the kitchen. Before preparing a meal, he sent a reply.

**7:21 PM**  
**Keith:** Me too :)

The boy made a small dinner and ate at the table, exhausted from his long day. After cleaning up, he headed to his bedroom to finally rest. As he started to settle under the covers, his phone buzzed on his night stand. He reached for it and groaned when the bright light shone into his eyes in the dark room. He turned down the brightness and rested on his side, propped up by his elbow.

**8:05 PM**  
**Lance <3:** Wanna talk for a bit?

His body automatically relaxed back into the bed, preparing for a conversation.

**Keith:** Sure  
**Lance <3:** How was the rest of you day  
**Keith:** It went well  
**Keith:** I happened to run into one of your friends actually  
**Lance <3:** What really???  
**Lance <3:** Which one  
**Keith:** Pidge  
**Lance <3:** Oof..  
**Lance <3:** She didn’t cause you trouble did she  
**Keith:** No  
**Keith:** Not yet at least  
**Lance <3:** What  
**Keith:** Nothing  
**Lance <3:** Fiiine  
**Lance <3:** Sorry my friends are pretty nosey  
**Keith:** Its OK  
**Keith:** I’m sure they’re fun  
**Lance <3:** Maybe you can meet them sometime  
**Keith:** I look forward to it  
**Keith:** Ah speaking of meeting.. When would you like to go out again?  
**Lance <3:** Are you busy this weekend?

Keith sat up, he didn’t believe Lance would want to see him again so soon.

**Keith:** No not really  
**Lance <3:** How’s tomorrow?  
**Lance <3:** We can go get some ice cream

Keith pondered. The rainy weather seemed to be leaving them behind as Spring began to finally warm the town up. It was going to be awfully warm tomorrow, the way Spring plays with weather was hard to keep up with.

**Keith:** That sounds great  
**Lance <3:** Perfect see you tomorrow <3

 

 

**Keith:** <3

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired to write another fic and Klance seemed like the only option  
> This time, I decided to write it from Keith's pov, the opposite of my other fic  
> I hope I can do his character justice


End file.
